customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Star Gang
The Star Gang are group of villains who are based from Cyginia, who have caused much trouble to Hero Factory. The group consists of eight members, who are all powerful criminals in their own right. Led by Vipix, these criminals have commited over 900 crimes, ranging from armed robbery to destruction of entire cities. They are listed under Hero Factory's top 5 most dangerous criminal organizations. History The Star Gang came into existence approximately 10 years after the formation of Hero Factory. The group included some of the most notorious criminals on Hero Factory's list. After robbing several power plants and banks, Alpha Team was sent to combat the gang, who had been spotted at Mekron City. Stormer and Stringer battled Megas and Slashvine, while Bulk and Von Ness fought Magmice, Hunter and Nueron. As Thresher headed to Vipix's location, he was attacked by Jumpix. Defeating Jumpix, Thresher finally encountered Vipix and after a long battle, defeated him. The entire gang was captured except for CyberDragon, who later broke the gang out of prison a year later. They were later captured again by the Epsilon 5 Team. At some point they were moved to a maximum security prison on Lesig. Maximum Security Sometime following Bulk and Stinger's 2.0 upgrade, they were sent to be guards at maximum security prison holding the Star Gang. About 2 weeks after the two heroes arrived, the gang broke out of their cells and took over the prison. Xplode and Corroder were at the same prison. When the two were also released, Vipix offered them to join the gang and they accepted. Alpha Team soon arrived at prison after receiving a distress signal. A battle broke out between the gang and Alpha Team with Furno fighting Magmice, Breez fighting Slashvine, Nex fighting Nueron, Surge fighting Hunter, Stormer fighting Corroder and Jumpix, Evo fighting Xplode and CyberDragon. Vipix attempted to escape the planet using a dropship, but was defeated by Bulk and Stringer. The gang was subsequently moved to Makuhero City. After this, Xplode and Corroder resigned. Breakout The Star Gang was part of the mass breakout in 2012 and fought several of the heroes. Corroder, Drilldozer, Magmice, and Goldslicer fought Nex and Breez, Slashvine and XT4 fought Rocka, Vipix attacked Furno, Hunter, CyberDragon, and Megas battled Surge, Jumpix attacked Bulk and Stormer, and Neuron attacked Evo and Stringer. After they escaped, they all fled to Lunar Tratix and have been successful in evading Hero Factory. Members Vipix Vipix is the leader and founder of the Star Gang. He is the most powerful of the group's members and is hard to defeat. He has a respect for Hero Kirk Thresher, due to Thresher being the only being to ever defeat him without a weapon. Weapons and Abilities Vipix wields no weapons, but has several unique abilities. He can create a sonic blast with his hands, can fly with his personal gravity pack, and has strength rivaling that of Dunkan Bulk. Characteristics Vipix is an arrogant and determined bot. He mostly prefers to stay in the shadows, but he is not afraid to get his hands dirty. He may come across as uncaring to the other members, but his team still respects him for his perseverance and determination. Stats Maximum value of 20. Magmice Magmice is the second-in-command of the gang and is constantly getting into fights with other members. He can control both fire and ice. Weapons and Abilities As mentioned above, Magmice can control both fire and ice. He also wields a pointed staff with saw blade at the bottom. Characteristics Magmice is very hotheaded and this often leads to him blowing stealth missions in favor his shoot first, ask questions later mindset. Most of the members dislike him for this fact alone. Stats Maximum value of 20. Slashvine Slashvine is a former scraper bot, who is very unstable. He is the only one of his kind that was released to the public, as most broke down due to the emotional stress of working with the dead bodies of the planets populace. Weapons and Abilities Slashvine wields a trident in his right hand and a scythe tool in his left. He has now other special abilities other than the ability to withstand extreme temperatures. Characteristics Slashvine is a very argumentative bot, having a rivalry with Magmice. He is respected by the most of the other members due to them fearing that he could decapitate them at any time. Stats Maximum value of 20. Megas Megas is a martial arts master and the most intelligent of the gang. He rarely speaks and is often only visible in the last moments of his victims life. Several imposters have attempted to be the next Megas and failed. Weapons and Abilities Megas wields two cyber daggers and has the ability to turn invisible. Characteristics Megas is the silent type, who only speaks on rare occasions. He is quite intelligent and often bails the gang out of sticky situations. Stats Maximum value of 20. Hunter Hunter is a mutated hunting robot, who is the most brutish of the gang. He is more likely to go on solo missions as opposed to sitting around and waiting for the gang's next mission. He has a pet Zivah called Nueron. Weapons and Abilities Hunter wields an axe made of fused-together ice and titanium. He also a scorpion like tail, which he often uses to choke and stab his enemies. He also can create a cyber shield on his right arm. Characteristics Hunter while not very dimwitted, is the most brutish of the gang. He often threatens other members with death for arguing with him. The only gang members he has respect for are Nueron and Vipix. Stats Maximum value of 20. CyberDragon CyberDragon was once a normal dragon who was fused with a metal exoskeleton and gained sentience. He is often quite and is very observant. He is often partnered with Magmice. Weapons and Abilities CyberDragon has a meteor blaster located in his mouth and has dual twin claws I=on his wings. He can fly and can shoot electricity out of his horns. Characteristics CyberDragon loves to observe all that he can and does it often. He is very quite and often only talks when he is communicating with other members. Stats Maximum value of 20. Jumpix Jumpix is a small agile little brute. He is the least intelligent of the gang and often is seen attacking animals. He is the gang's scout. Weapons and Abilities Jumpix wields no weapons. He has the ability to jump at incredible heights and is an excellent brawler. Characteristics Jumpix has and incredible love for fighting. He also is very dimwitted and rarely tends to think about his decisions. Stats Maximum value of 20. Nueron Nueron is Hunter's pet Zivah. Weapons and Abilities Nueron wields no weapons. He can temporarily take over someone's mind. Characteristics Nueron has quite a bit of intelligence for a animal, which was allowed by Hunter turning him into a cyborg to save his life. He is best friends with Hunter and is constantly by his side. Stats Maximum value of 20. Corroder Main Article: Corroder Xplode Main Article: XPlode Trivia *Only 10 people have defeated Vipix in almost 90 years. *The Star Gang's name is a reference to Bionicle Stars as originally, all members were made from Bionicle Stars sets, except for Corroder and Xplode. *Every member except for CyberDragon, contain at least on crack in the plastic. *Originally, Magmice also wielded a fire sword and Megas had a drill. *Hunter was originally designed to look more like Jumpix, CyberDragon had almost no armor, Slashvine had a scorpion tail, and Megas had a third tube on his chest. *They were created in 2011. Category:2014 Category:Groups Category:Evil Groups Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Breakout